


Why do they call it the Leaning Tower of Pisa?

by take_liberties



Category: Kim Kardashian: Hollywood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/take_liberties/pseuds/take_liberties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma touches down in Florence for a last minute photo shoot and to finalize the details of her lavish wedding to the A-List fast food restaurant manager she’s been dating for over a week now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why do they call it the Leaning Tower of Pisa?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eye_Of_Argonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Of_Argonia/gifts).



> I loved the idea of a KK:H PC meeting another PC and all the possibilities that could arise from there. Happy Yuletide, and hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks to my beta and, frankly, to Kim for creating such an absurd game.

They cross paths for the first time at Simon’s office.

As Emma walks into the building, the other woman is sailing out the door, wearing a tasteful Karl Lagerfeld miniskirt and plaid button down shirt. The combination doesn’t seem like it should work, but there are paparazzi lining the street waiting to photograph her anyway. She walks into the office to see Simon holding a folder, about to put it away, but when he sees Emma he perks up.

“Emma! Just the person I was looking for,” he pulls the folder back out and spreads the contents on his desk. “I have an ad campaign for you. It’s for Misty Levin’s new fragrance.”

“Why were you holding that already? You told me to come meet talk to you here three days ago and I’ve just been so busy I only made it now.”

“Oh, this? Oh. Nothing. It’s nothing. I - Hey, did I tell you what my daughter said on the phone? She was explaining a hotline bling to me.”

Emma wants to press the issue of the folder. She really does have some outstanding questions about it. But, for some reason, she can only say “That’s cool, Simon.” Seemingly satisfied with this, he takes out his wallet and throws a couple bucks on the ground at her feet before giving her all the information she needs to start in Misty’s multimedia fragrance campaign and ushering her out of the office.

Walking out of Simon’s office, Emma checks Twitter. Willow’s #blessed because of some ramen in Tokyo and Ray Powers has a street fashion recap.

 **Ray Powers** @StarNews_Ray  
This starlet is really wowing us with her striking fashion sense!

Emma scrolls down to see a picture of the woman she had seen leaving Simon’s office, strolling past Panino in her Karl Lagerfeld and plaid combination.  
“I just don’t understand…” she mutters, opening her favorite shopping app and scrolling to the plaid shirts. There’s one listed there, identical to the one in the picture. Cost: $4,575.

“Ohhhh,” it all makes sense now.

\---

On the way back from the Levin ad campaign, Emma happens to be seated next to the same woman on a JFK-LAX red eye. It’s a six and a half hour overnight haul, but luckily Simon has pulled some strings for Emma and found first class tickets for $35. Sometimes on these long flights, she thinks about that private jet she was offered, how nice it would be to have a plane all to herself to relax on these flights all over the world. But with Simon’s knack for finding astonishingly, consistently low airfare, she just can’t justify the cost of that jet.

Emma is exhausted from days of work, ready to sleep the entire ride, but the woman is sitting there with this expectant look and Emma has a feeling there might be some benefit to striking up a conversation. Before she does, though, she goes to talk to a flight attendant, slipping her $15 for a vodka tonic in a little plastic cup and a peek at the passenger seating list.

"Hi, I'm an actress and model!" The other woman says, when Emma returns to her seat.

"Your name is Bethany, right?" Emma asks.

"Yes!" The other woman is glowing with excitement at being recognized. They have a formal, stilted exchange without much substance until Emma asks the other woman why she'd been in New York.

"Misty Levin's ad campaign? No kidding? That's what I was in New York for too!" Emma exclaims.

"I'm the new face of the brand," Bethany beams. Emma doesn't want to embarrass the other woman by calling out this blatant lie, since she herself had just finished shooting the full ad campaign for the brand. But as they talk more, she notices more and more similarities. Simon is Bethany's manager and Maria is her publicist. Since they have a similar team, it makes sense that they'd end up working together a lot, but somehow they've been walking together in the same fashion shows for months, it seems, and never noticed or heard about each other. Emma finds the whole thing more than a little unnerving.

The next morning, while they’re disembarking the plane, Emma offers to split a cab. They'd discovered that they both have condos in Hollywood, so it should be easy to take a ride together.

“Oh, I’d love to, but I’m just in the middle of a date right now!” Bethany says, perkily. Emma’s puzzled, she can’t quite understand what that means when they’ve just spent several hours flying cross country, but bids Bethany farewell and goes to wait at the bus stop. While waiting, she notices Bethany rummaging in a newspaper stand and harassing a pigeon before she turns around and heads straight back into the airport.

\---

A few days later, Emma touches down in Florence for a last minute photo shoot and to finalize the details of her lavish wedding to the A-List fast food restaurant manager she’s been dating for over a week now. As always when she lands in Italy, Emma takes a moment, standing on the Ponte Vecchio, to take in the sights of the city. This is her favorite vantage point of the city, where just past the Duomo, you can see the Leaning Tower of Pisa peeking out. She wonders, as ever, how the tower, clearly a Florentine landmark, got its name, but chalks it up to one of those great mysteries of life like the nature of God, or why it's cheaper to fly to Miami than take the bus to Calabasas.

Before doing any work, Emma stops by her lakeside pied-a-terre. But, walking into her home, she's alarmed to find Bethany there with Kylie Jenner. The two women are sprawled across her couch and the place is strewn with popcorn, makeup, nail polish, it's like a child's slumber party is mid-progress.

“What are you doing here?” Emma sputters to the women who seem to have made themselves at home in her house.

“We were just taking a magazine quiz.” Kylie answers her, gesturing to Bethany.

"You - what? In what magazine? You don’t have a magazine.” Emma probes, suspiciously.

"Well, we're done now anyway," Kylie says. She walks over to Bethany and gives her a couple of wide-berth air kisses. Then she pulls out her phone and fiddles with it for a moment. "If you want any favors from me..." she holds up her phone, showing both women a bright red timer app counting down from 24 hours, and then leaves.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Emma yells at Bethany, sweeping her arms across the room to emphasize the disarray. Although somewhere inside, she's starting to form some suspicions about what the hell is going on here.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Bethany seems truly puzzled, and then her phone rings.

And _then._

 _Emma's_ phone rings.

Emma looks down at the screen. "Sorry, it's Kim. I have to take it," Emma says. Bethany holds up her phone to show the same picture of Kim displayed as her own incoming call.

"How -- wait, how is that even possible?” Emma, quick on her feet, formulates a plan. "Bethany, answer yours on speaker on 1, 2, 3-" both women hit accept on their phones, and hear Kim's voice coming through both speakers, exactly in unison.

"Hey, girl! Great news! I have the coolest opportunity for you, come by my house to talk about it. You're going to love it! Bible."

They look at each other in horror.

“Wha - what is going on?!” Bethany sputters, as Emma quickly grabs both phones and shuts them off.

“I’m not entirely sure, but I have a guess.“ Emma answers. “ And I know this much, when Kim noticed me at So Chic for the first time, that was no coincidence.”

“So Chic? My boutique?” Bethany asks.

“It’s actually my boutique,” Emma answers her. “But let me guess, you outbid Willow Pape for it. Bought it a few weeks after you were fired from there?”

“How did you know?”

“There’s some kind of conspiracy going on here. You and me, we’re going to get to the bottom of this,” Emma replies. “But first, I only have three more hours to finish this photo shoot.”


End file.
